Stop!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's about to commit suicide over Ichigo. But does she really hate him? And why does Miwa seem to know what Kisshu is feeling?


**Stop!**

Pai walked into Kisshu's room to find him slitting his wrists again. "Kisshu, I think we need to get you some help," he said.

"The only thing that will help me at this point is Ichigo returning my feelings," Kisshu said gloomily. "Do you think I'd be better off dead?"

"NO, I do not," Pai said. "I think you'd be better off alive and finding someone to talk to about this."

"And where am I going to find someone like that?" Kisshu asked. "You and Taruto could care less; the girls you love return your feelings."

"Kisshu, you're wilting," Pai said. "If you're not careful, you'll turn into me. Isn't that your worst nightmare?"

"I'm not a flower, Pai," Kisshu said. "So I can't be wilting. And my worst nightmare is a lot more pathetic than turning into you."

"If your worst nightmare isn't turning into me, what is it?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo dying," Kisshu said gloomily.

"How is that pathetic?" Pai asked.

"The person who hates me the most dying is my worst nightmare," Kisshu said gloomily. "That's pathetic."

Pai sighed, but before he could reply, Kisshu said, "I think I'll go out for a while." Without waiting for a response, he teleported out.

Pai was getting worried about Kisshu; he kept getting more and more depressed. Sighing, he decided to go with a last-ditch plan: going to see Ichigo. He teleported off.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo was in her room with Moe and Miwa, talking. "I got rid of the pendant today," she said.

"Good," Moe said. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Next time I see him, I guess," Ichigo said. "But what if Mint and Zakuro tell Ryou?"

"Then they can go down," Miwa said calmly. "When are you going to let us kill Blondie?"

"I'm waiting for something to happen that would justify it," Ichigo said. "I don't want the others to think I just let you kill him for spite."

That was when Pai teleported in, and Moe and Miwa looked up, startled. Ichigo just sighed, and asked, "Is this about Kisshu?"

"Why do you hate him?" Pai asked. "It's killing him that you hate him so much."

"I DON'T hate him; I'm trying to protect him," Ichigo said.

"Uh…." Pai said.

"If Mint, Zakuro, and Blondie found out that I love Kisshu, they would think he brainwashed me, and kill him," Ichigo sighed. "By pretending that I hate him, I was trying to protect him. I know it's hurting him, and hurting him kills me, but I don't want the others to kill him."

Pai's jaw had reached the floor, but he closed it when Miwa said, "Ichigo, problem."

"Blondie, or something else?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu feels really depressed to me right now," Miwa said. "I think you should go."

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Inohara Park, the sakura tree," Miwa said.

Ichigo stood up and asked, "Pai, can you teleport me to Inohara Park?"

"Fine, but then you get to explain what's going on," Pai said. "Don't you need shoes?"

Ichigo put a pair of sneakers on quickly, then said, "Moe, Miwa, can you stay here until I get back?"

"Sure," Miwa said.

Ichigo nodded, and looked at Pai. He took her shoulder and teleported to the sakura tree.

To their horror, Kisshu was standing there with one of his swords out. He didn't look at them; he just said softly, "Bye."

Ichigo snapped out of shock and ran over, then knocked the sword out of Kisshu's hand and pinned him to the ground. He didn't struggle; he just closed his eyes. "Kisshu, can you look at me?" Ichigo asked.

"You're not real, so no," Kisshu said.

"Actually, I am real," Ichigo said.

"Prove it," Kisshu said. Ichigo whacked him over the head, and his eyes shot open. "What was THAT for!?" he asked. "That HURT!"

"NOW do you believe I'm real?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "So if you're real, why are you here?"

"I threw my pendant in a pond, so Ryou can't spy on me anymore," Ichigo said. "Which means I can tell you that the reason you think I hate you is because I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kisshu asked.

"Mint, Zakuro, and Blondie," Ichigo said. "I knew that if I said straight out that I love you, they'd assume you had brainwashed me, and kill you. I didn't want them to kill you, so I decided that I'd make everyone think I hated you, and then no one would kill you for supposedly brainwashing me."

"You were protecting me?" Kisshu asked softly.

"I love you, Kish," Ichigo said sincerely. She gently got off of him, and he sat up. He noticed Pai standing a ways away, and asked, "Pai, you're here?"

"I got Ichigo here, but she needs to explain how her friend knew exactly where you were and what you were about to do," Pai said.

"Let's go back to my place," Ichigo said. She got up and pulled Kisshu up, and then the two Cyniclons teleported with Ichigo back to her house.

When they landed in Ichigo's room, Moe was still there, but Miwa wasn't. "Moe, where's Miwa?" Ichigo asked.

"Downstairs, in the kitchen," Moe said. "She said to explain the situation and not let you guys downstairs until she's done."

"With what?" Pai asked.

"She didn't tell me," Moe said. "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Yes," Pai said.

"Miwa and I are half-human fraternal twins," Moe said. "We knew we were different from the start, but a while ago, we snuck into Blondie's lab and did a blood test. Apparently our dad, who we've never met, was a Cyniclon. Anyways, we've been teaching ourselves how to use our powers, with a little help from Ichigo."

Moe paused, then said, "When Ichigo first realized she was in love with Kisshu, she told us, and we told her our little secret. When she told us how she was protecting Kisshu, we all knew it would take a toll on both of them, and started brainstorming ideas for what to do if one of you decided the pain was too much. Miwa and I were already connected to Ichigo, and we can feel her emotions at any given time. Ichigo suggested that either one or both of us should form a connection with Kisshu, just in case. We did a little exploring with our powers, and decided that Miwa was the best person to do it. We weren't entirely sure it would work, and she's always been the more sensitive one."

Moe paused again, and Ichigo continued, "The three of us can use telepathy, so we decided after we were pretty sure the connection had been formed that we would test it out. So on the way to the next battle we had, I called Miwa and told her to pay attention to the connection, while Moe paid attention to the connection with me."

"Why did you want to know what Ichigo was feeling at the time?" Pai asked.

"Hurting Kisshu so much is basically killing Ichigo; we wanted to see if Kisshu felt the same, more so, or less so," Moe said. "According to Miwa, it was about the same as when Ichigo had to reject Kisshu again."

"Also according to Miwa, our reactions to the rejections were the same at home," Ichigo said. "It's actually a good thing my parents are out so much; if I couldn't go home straight after the battle, I'd end up running home, and then crying for hours. It was really hard, seeing the look on your face and getting a call from Miwa saying you were crying too. And it was even harder knowing that I couldn't comfort you."

Kisshu and Pai were both too stunned to speak. It turned out they didn't have to, as Miwa came in and said, "It's ready, come downstairs."

"What's ready?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Miwa said. "Come on!" She skipped downstairs to the dining room, and said, "K, go in."

The others went in, and except for Moe, their jaws dropped. Miwa had made a two tiered cake, sort of like a small wedding cake, and iced it with chocolate frosting. On the top in fancy pink and green lettering, it said, 'Congratulations, Ichigo and Kish'. "Sorry I couldn't fit your whole name, Kisshu," Miwa said. "Luckily I remembered Ichigo's nickname for you."

"This is amazing," Kisshu said.

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself, Miwa," Ichigo said. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Yellow, you didn't have any strawberries," Miwa said.

"I love yellow cake," Kisshu said happily.

"Good," Miwa said. "You're happier now."

"I like being happy," Kisshu said. "I think I'll be much happier now that Koneko-chan loves me."

"Good," Ichigo said, smiling. "There's just one thing left- Blondie."

"About time," Moe said. "Call Lettuce, and tell her today's the day."

"K," Ichigo said. She took out her cell phone, and dialed Lettuce's number. When the other girl picked up, Ichigo said, "Lettuce, I'm sending Moe and Miwa over; today's the day Blondie goes down."

"_Good timing, he's ranting about how evil the Cyniclons are again,"_ Lettuce said. _"I'll let Pudding know, and we'll tie up the others. Let them know we'll take care of the others."_

"Alright, thanks Lettuce," Ichigo said, and hung up. She turned to Moe and Miwa and said, "Lettuce and Pudding will tie up the others, you two should head on over there."

"Will do," Miwa said. "Save us some cake, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. "See you soon!"

"Ja ne," Moe and Miwa said, and left.

**This time I won't go into gross detail about Ryou's death. Please review, and this will not be continued. **


End file.
